Overboard
by WatchFang
Summary: "Haruno, aku menyukaimu."/ Bagi Sakura, memories berarti luka dan kenangan. Yang menariknya menjauh, atau mendekat. Dan dia tenggelam pada kenangannya. For event ALM II with theme : Quotes. Mind to rnr minna-san?


"_Haruno, aku menyukaimu."_

_"Ta-tapi, kau belum mengenalku. Dan aku pun belum mengenalmu, Akasuna-san."_

_Pemuda berambut merah itu mendengus, "kau tahu, cinta memang tak pernah pandang bulu."_

_Sakura terdiam._

_"Cepatlah menjawab. Aku tak suka menunggu."_

.

.

.

* * *

**Overboard**

By WatchFang

* * *

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

a fic for event ALM II with theme quote

I never ever take the profit from this fic

Warning : OOC, typo and etc. Italics font for flashback

.

.

.

_Sesuatu yang membuatmu pergi, pada saatnya akan menjadi sesuatu yang membuatmu pulang._

_Sesuatu itu berwujud satu, tetapi memiliki dua nama._

_Luka dan kenangan._

_Yang satu membuatmu ingin melangkah jauh,_

_yang satu lagi memaksamu untuk mendekat lagi._

_Tarik-menarik antara mereka, biasa kau sebut : cinta—Kata Hati by Benzbara_

.

.

.

"Astaga!"

Sakura menangkupkan tangannya ke mulutnya sendiri. Mencegah untuk berteriak lebih kencang. Manik hijaunya bergulir inary jam mungil berbentuk Winnie the Pooh—kartun kesukaannya—yang bertengger di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul satu malam.

Tengah malam, dan Sakura bermimpi buruk.

Sakura sering mendengar opini dari teman-temannya di kampus, bahwa tengah malam, virus galau bisa saja menyerang. Kala itu Sakura mendengus mendengarnya. Galau, adalah satu kata yang mustahil untuk dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Perasaannya telah beku. Kebas. Tak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi—

Dan kini, nampaknya dia menerima karma akibat perbuatannya itu. Yang menganggap remeh tentang kata galau.

Kenangan yang dia kubur dalam-dalam kini menyeruak ke permukaan. Sosok pemuda berambut merah—cinta pertamanya.

'Ugh, mengapa tiba-tiba aku memimpikannya? Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya?' gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengambil ponsel _touch screen_-nya yang berwarna putih. Menekan tombol pembuka kunci, dia segera menggulir layarnya menuju ke menu pesan. Beberapa saat jemarinya menari lincah di atas layar tersebut. Menari-nari di atas tombol, mengetik sebuah pesan singkat pada seseorang.

Selesai. Gadis itu meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja.

Manik melirik jam Winnie the Pooh-nya. Masih pukul satu lewat lima belas menit. Sakura kembali berbaring. Menatap lurus langit-langit kamarnya yang dihiasi bintang-bintang buatan.

'_Ayolah tidur, besok kau akan presentasi besok,.' _Gumamnya. Hingga kantuk kembali menyergapnya dan membuainya dalam mimpi.

OooO

"Hei, Jidat."

Sakura berhenti sejenak dan menoleh. Matanya menangkap sosok sahabatnya—Ino Yamanaka— yang tengah berlari-lari kecil menuju dirinya.

"Kau ini, aku panggil dari tadi tak merespon," Ino merengut sembari mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah, "kau kenapa sih? Berjalan seperti zombie saja."

Sakura mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'berjalan seperti zombie', Pig?"

Ino tertawa. "Yeah, kau melamun. Seorang Sakura Haruno akhirnya bisa merasakan galau kembali."

Sakura mengacuhkan gurauan sahabatnya dan kembali berjalan. Ino menyusulnya dan berjalan bersisian dengannya.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" Ino memperhatikan wajah Sakura secara lebih detil. Nampak lingkaran hitam—walau samar— yang menghiasi bagian bawah matanya. Manik hijaunya yang selalu bersinar pun meredup.

Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Pig." Mata hijaunya memandang ke depan. "Apa kau tak membaca pesan dariku semalam, huh?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu nyengir. "Ano, ponselku _low bat_. Dan aku lupa mengisi baterainya. Sai pun tadi pagi sempat marah-marah padaku karena beberapa pesannya tak kubalas."

Sakura merotasikan sepasang kelereng hijaunya. "Sudahlah, ayo kita bergegas. Sebentar lagi kelas biologi akan dimulai."

OooO

"Maaf murid-murid, aku terlambat."

Seketika kelas bergema, penuh dengan teriakan 'huu' dari anak-anak sekelas.

Kakashi Hatake, guru Biologi itu menggaruk kepalanya. Rambut keperakannya yang mencuat ke atas inary berantakan. "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku membantu Anko-sensei yang …"

"Anko-sensei sedang dinas keluar Hatake-sensei," celetuk Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda bermabut pirang terang dengan cengiran lima jarinya yang khas. "Beliau memberikan kami tugas kimia yang super sulit tadi. Menghitung bilangan oksidasi dan kimia inary."

"Sudah Naruto,jangan mengingatkan ku dengan tugas sulit itu," keluh Rock Lee.

Hatake-sensei mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang aku sudah hadir kan?"

Sakura berpandangan dengan Ino dan mengangkat bahu. Dia sudah tahu kebiasaan guru Biologinya itu. Kebiasaan terlambat dengan inary yang kadang aneh. Pernah beliau menjawab bahwa beliau tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan. Dan, saat itu anak-anak sekelas meledak tertawa.

"Baiklah, kita memulai bab baru, yaitu pembelahan sel. Silahkan buka buku kalian halaman 428," peintah Hatake-sensei.

Dan, kelas pun kembali sunyi.

OooO

Bunyi bel pertanda istirahat bergema di seantero Konoha High School.

Kakashi Hatake menyudahi penjelasannya dan berdiri di depan kelas. "Baik murid-murid. Karena berhubung kelas telah selesai, jangan lupa melakukan penelitian pembelahan ya. Dan, hasilnya akan di presentasikan minggu depan. Untuk presentasi tugas kemarin, silahkan kumpulkan _flashdisk _kalian kepada ketua kelas. Ketua kelas mengkopi ke dalam satu _flashdisk_ dan mengumpulkan padaku dengan inary nama kelas kalian. Sampai jumpa minggu depan."

Ketika sosok Hatake-sensei menghilang—keluar dari kelas, seluruh murid menghembuskan napas.

"Fiuh, banyak sekali tugas kita." Naruto membalikkan badannya inary Sakura dan Ino.

"Benar, inary setiap minggu Hatake-sensei selalu memberikan tugas presentasi." Ino ikut menimpali. "Bisa-bisa meledak kepalaku jika selalu diberikan tugas seperti ini," gadis bermata biru itu memijit pelipisnya.

Seluruh murid kelas dua belas ipa satu itu menuju tempat duduk Shikamaru Nara, sang ketua kelas untuk memberikan _flashdisk_nya masing-masing. Sakura bangkit berdiri.

Ini jadwal piketnya, jadi sebelum keluar kelas, dia menghapus tulisan-tulisan di papan tulis itu.

"Sakura, nanti kau bantu aku menyerahkan ini pada Hatake-sensei sepulang sekolah ya?" pinta Shikamaru.

Sakura mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya ke Shikamaru tanda setuju. Kemudian dia menarik Ino keluar kelas dan menuju kantin.

.

.

Kantin di Konoha High school terletak di samping halaman. Dengan pepohonan yang rindang menaungi beberapa tempat duduknya. Banyak murid yang berjejalan di depan kantin memesan makanan dan minumannya. Sebagian ada yang menunggu antrian menipis.

Sakura duduk di tempat duduk yang berada di bawah pohon. Sementara Ino memesan makanan dan minumannya. Semilir angin yang berhembus memainkan helaian-helaian rambut merah mudanya. Memejamkan mata sejenak, sambil menikmati belaian sang angin yang menggelitik pipinya. Ingatannya melayang pada mimpinya semalam. Kenangannya saat di bangku junior school

.

"_Haruno, aku menyukaimu."_

"_Ta-tapi, kau belum mengenalku. Dan aku pun belum mengenalmu, Akasuna-san."_

_Pemuda berambut merah itu mendengus, "kau tahu, cinta memang tak pernah pandang bulu."_

_Sakura terdiam._

"_Cepatlah menjawab. Aku tak suka menunggu."_

_Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Bimbang. _

"_Hentikan menggigiti bibirmu itu."_

"_A-aku, beri aku waktu. Akasuna-san."_

.

"DOR!"

Sakura nyaris terjengkang ketika mendengar teriakan sekaligus tepukan keras di bahunya. Membuka matanya, dia mendapati sepasang onyx sedang meatapnya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum tipis. "Melamun sendiri di bawah pohon tidak baik untuk seorang gadis loh."

"Ugh, Sai, kau nyaris membuat jantungku berhenti," ujar Sakura seraya mengelus dadanya. Menenangkan jantungnya yang berdentum liar karena terkejut. "Kau dan pacarmu sama saja. Sama-sama pintar membuat mood orang turun."

"Tapi, kami juga yang menjadi mood-bostermu. Iya kan?" Sepasang bola mata obsidian milik Sai bergulir kesana-kemari. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Ino?"

Sakura mengarahkan dagunya ke kantin. Menunjuk seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tengah membayar makanannya. Pandangan Sai mengikuti arah dagu Sakura.

Mungkin, karena merasa sedang diperhatikan, Ino menoleh inary Sakura dan Sai,melempar senyumnya hingga matanya menyipit.

"Dia manis," ujar Sai tanpa sadar.

Mendapati Sai yang tengah menatap Ino dengan pipi yang bersemu merah, entah mengapa dia merasa sedikit sesak. Bukan berarti dia ada perasaan pada Sai. Hanya saja, ada sedikit rasa iri menelusup di hatinya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponselnya. Membuka salah satu akun jejaring inary miliknya.

Dia menulis username pada salah satu pencarian nama teman. Hingga ditemukanlah akun milik—

Sasori Akasuna.

"Cie, nge-stalk sang mantan ya?" Ino berbisik keras di telinga Sakura tiba-tiba.

Refleks—nyaris terjungkal kembali, Sakura menutup browser ponselnya dan menyimpan ponselnya di saku.

"Sejak kapan kau di situ, Pig?"

Ino mengibaskan tangannya dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sai—menghadap Sakura. "Sejak kau membuka Facebook."

"Sakura punya mantan? Kau, pernah pacaran?" Sai ikut bertanya dan menatap Ino, "kau tak cerita."

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Sai, ada kalanya aku tak harus menceritakan sesuatu padamu. Mengenai kisah sahabatku, aku tak berani menceritakan tanpa seijinnya."

Mendadak Sakura merasakan sayangnya pada gadis blonde ini bertambah besar. "Terima kasih, Pig."

Ino kembali mengibaskan tangannya dan menyerahkan strawberry milkshake pesanan Sakura. Sambil meminum jus melonnya, netra birunya kembali menatap sosok di hadapannya. "Kau terlihat kacau, Forehead, mungkin, kau bisa bercerita padaku?" Ino mengikuti arah pandang Sakura dan sadar bahwa di sisinya masih ada Sai. "Err … mengenai Sai, tenang saja. Dia bisa dipercaya kok."

Mendadak Sakura merasa tidak enak, "bukan begitu, aku hanya belum terbiasa bercerita pada cowok juga."

"Hmm, kalau begitu, aku akan pergi saja jika kau tak nyaman." Sai hendak bangkit berdiri.

"Tunggu," sergah Sakura, "jangan tersinggung dong. Aku juga memerlukan pendapatmu mengenai ini. Dari, err … sudut pandang cowok."

Kemudian Sakura mulai bercerita. Dari awal, karena Sai belum pernah mendengarnya.

.

.

.

_Siang itu di musim gugur. Daun-daun berterbangan terkena terpaan angin yang berhembus. Hawa musim dingin pun mulai terasa di penghujung musim gugur ini. _

_Bel berdentang. Isyarat pulang pun menggema. Seluruh murid-murid Konoha Junior High School berhamburan keluar. Nampak dua orang gadis, berambut merah muda dan indigo sedang berjalan bersisian. _

"_Sakura, maaf ya, aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu," kata Hinata—sahabat nya di bangku junior high school. "Aku sudah dijemput kak Neji."_

_Sakura menatap inar keperakan sahabatnya dan tersenyum. "inary Hinata. Lagi pula aku juga akan mampir ke ina buku dulu."_

_Hinata tersenyum getir. Nampak tidak enak pada Sakura. "Se-sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya, Sakura. Kata Kak Neji, nanti sore inary badai, karena itu dia sekarang menjemputku."_

_Sakura mengangguk. Kemudian atensinya menangkap sesosok pemuda jangkung berambut cokelat dengan sepasang bola mata yang berwarna serupa dengan milik Hinata, berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. "Itu, kak Neji bukan?"_

_Hinata mengangguk dan merapikan rambut panjang indigonya yang menuju depan gerbang sekolah. " Iya Sakura. Sampai jumpa besok. Jaa."_

"_Jaa." Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata._

_Sakura kembali berjalan. Sendiri. Merapatkan syal berwarna biru yang yang melilit lehernya, dia menghela napas._

"_Haruno."_

_Ada yang memanggilnya. Siapa? Mengedarkan sepasang kelereng emerald miliknya ke segala arah. Sesosok pemuda jangkung berambut pirang menghampirinya. Disertai dengan pemuda berambut merah di belakangnya._

"_Deidara-senpai, konnichiwa." Sakura membungkukkan badannya menyapa kakak kelasnya itu._

"_Konnichiwa, Sakura. Tak usah formal begitu kepadaku," kekeh Deidara. "Kau sendiri?"_

_Sakura mengangguk, "Hinata sudah dijemput oleh kakak sepupunya."_

"_Oh begitu. Bagaimana kalau kau pulang dengan Sasori?" Melihat Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, Deidara tersenyum. "Perkenalkan, ini Sasori Akasuna, teman sekelasku."_

_Sakura membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi pada kakak kelasnya. Melihat itu, Deidara terkekeh kembali. "Kalau inarys membungkukkan badanmu kepada kami, aku merasa menjadi seperti seorang pangeran."_

_Sakura nyengir mendengarnya._

"_Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu. Jaa Haruno, jaa Sasori," Deidara segera berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah sempat mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada pemuda berambut merah ini._

"_Hei, Deidara!" teriak pemuda berambut merah itu._

_Sakura merasa canggung. Ditinggal berdua dengan seseorang yang belum dikenalnya. Entah mengapa, aura intimidasi menguar dari sosok pemuda ini. Mata hijau Sakura menelisik lebih intens. Helaian-helaian rambut merahnya teracak-acak oleh angin musim gugur, sebagian ada yang jatuh dengan luwes ke mata. Dan, mata hazelnutnya—sewarna dengan daun-daun yang berguguran. Cokelat dan dalam._

_Merasa diperhatikan, pemuda itu menoleh. Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas karena merasa terpergok memperhatikannya._

"_Sasori Akasuna." Pemuda itu menjulurkan tangan kanannya tiba-tiba._

"_Eh?" Mata emerald Sakura mengerjap, sebelum akhirnya membalas uluran tangan tersebut. "Sakura Haruno."_

"_Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang, Haruno. Sebelum pintu gerbang ditutup."_

.

.

"Oh," Sai menangkupkan tangannya, dan berangguk-angguk. "Kok bisa kebetulan sekali, Deidara menemuimu sendirian. Bersama Sasori pula. Jangan-jangan, dia itu mak comblang ya?"

"Bisa jadi, Sai," kata Sakura kemudian menambahkan, "sejak saat itu, kami menjadi lebih dekat."

.

.

.

_Selama musim gugur hingga musim dingin, Sakura selalu pulang sendiri. Karena Hinata kini selalu dijemput oleh kakak sepupunya, atau sopirnya. Harus diakui, fisik Hinata memang cukup lemah. Terlebih saat ini—peralihan musim gugur ke musim dingin, membuat angin yang behembus terasa semakin dingin._

"_Jaa Sakura."_

"_Jaa Hinata." Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar gerbang. Dan, tak heran mendapati iris emeraldnya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut merah tengah berdiri bersandar di tembok luar sekolah dengan mata yang tengah terpejam._

"_Akasuna-san, mengapa kau menunggu di sini? Di sini dingin, kau bisa sakit," terselip kekhawatiran dalam nada Sakura._

_Sasori membuka matanya. Menampakkkan sepasang kelereng yang sewarna inary. "Hn, inary. Ayo cepat pulang." Sasori melangkah di depan Sakura._

_Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menangkap tangan Sasori, "tunggu."_

_Pemuda itu berhenti, dan menoleh pada Sakura. Tatapan tajam hazelnutnya mengarah ke sepasang emerald Sakura._

"_Tanganmu dingin sekali, Aka—"_

"—_Sasori. Panggil aku Sasori," sela pemuda ini._

_Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap Sasori. "Err, ta-tanganmu dingin sekali," ucap Sakura. Dalam hati dia merutuki kegagapan yang menyergapnya mendadak._

_Tatapan Sasori melembut, dan meremas tangan mungil Sakura. "inary. Sekarang, aku menjadi hangat, kan? Itu karena kau telah menggenggamnya."_

_Sakura menunduk. Merasakan pipinya memanas._

_Sasori mengulurkan tangan yang satunya lagi. Mengusap pipi kanan Sakura, lalu jemarinya meluncur menuju dagunya. Medongakkan wajah Sakura, sehingga membuat Sakura bertatapan kembali dengan sepasang inar hazelnutnya._

_Emerald dan Hazelnut._

"_Sakura Haruno," suara Sasori agak serak, "aku menyukaimu."_

_Mata Sakura melebar. Dia, Sasori Akasuna, kakak kelasnya, menyukai dirinya? Mengapa?_

"_Ta-tapi, kita belum saling mengenal, Sasori," Sakura kembali menunduk._

.

.

.

"Sakura!"

Ketiga sosok yang sedang duduk di satu meja ini sontak menoleh. Mendapati seorang pemuda yang berambut seperti nanas sedang melambaikan tangannya di luar kantin. Sakura bertukar pandang dengan sahabat berambut blondenya.

Shikamaru Nara, berjalan menghampiri mereka. Sambil membawa tumpukan buku dan sebuah _flashdisk. _"Hei, kau lupa dengan janjimu untuk membantuku, Sakura?"

"Bukannya kau menyuruh Sakura nanti, setelah pulang sekolah?" Ino lah yang menjawab.

Namu, Shikamaru segera menarik tangan Sakura untuk berdiri. Dan memberinya setengah dari tumpukan buku yang sedang dibawanya. "Memang, tapi bukankah lebih awal lebih baik?"

"Hmm. Ya sudah Ino, Sai. Kita lanjutkan ceritanya lagi ya? Si Ketua Kelas kita ini sedang rajin rupanya," cibir Sakura.

Mengawasi punggung Sakura dan Shikamaru yang menjauh, Ino menghela napas. Dan menoleh ketika mendapati iris onyx mirip kekasihnya sedang menatapnya. "Aku tak pernah lupa, saat-saat dimana Sakura _down_. Saat itu, mendadak Sasori menghilang tanpa kabar sekalipun."

OooO

Bel menggema di seantero Konoha High School. Seluruh murid─tak terkecuali kelas dua belas ipa satu─berhamburan keluar.

Sakura mengemasi buku-bukunya yang berceceran di atas meja, mengumpulkan seluruh alat tulisnya ke kotak pensil dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas punggunya yang berwarna biru. Dia menoleh ke bangku yang berada di sampingnya. Nampaknya, sahabat karibnya ini terlihat sedang gelisah.

"Kau kenapa, Ino?"

Ino menggeleng. "Kau pulang duluan saja,Sakura. Aku masih ada urusan. Mendadak tadi Karin inary kabar bahwa hari ini ada latihan untuk kelompok inary. Dia terlihat kesal," inar birunya terpaku pada ponsel hitam yang digenggamnya. "Padahal ponselku mati. Tapi, dia tak percaya dan menuduhku ingin mangkir dari latihan."

Sakura memeluk bahu Ino. Sedikit memberikan kenyamanan pada sahabatnya ini. "Tak usah diambil hati, Pig. Kau tahu, Karin memang seperti itu. Tapi, dia baik kok."

Ino tersenyum tipis. "Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Sai juga ya, Forehead."

Sakura mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

OooO

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah. Seperti dejavu. Namun, beda setting tempat dan suasananya, tambahnya dalam hati. Dia menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut hitam.

"Sai, kau menunggu Ino?"

Pemuda beriris onyx itu mengangguk. Terlihat sedang mencari-cari seseorang.

Sakura menghampiri Sai, "hari ini Ino pulang terlambat. Karena Karin menyuruhnya untuk latihan tari. Kau tentu tahu seperti apa Karin orangnya, kan?"

Sai mengangguk paham dan menoleh pada Sakura. "Oh iya, bagaiman kalau kau melanjutkan ceritamu saja, Sakura? Rumah kita searah kan?"

Gadis berambut pink ini memandang lurus ke depan. "Waktu itu, aku menerimanya, meski belum yakin. Saat itu, aku belum tahu apa itu artinya, yang aku tahu, aku hanyalah merasa nyaman berada di sisinya."

.

.

.

"_Sakura, apa kau merasakan hal yang sama padaku?"_

_Sontak Sakura menoleh pada pemuda yang sedang berjalan di sisinya itu. Namun, pemuda itu justru memandang lurus ke depan. "Apa maksudmu, Sasori?"_

_Rahang Sasori inary mengeras. "Aku hanya merasa, bahwa kau menerimaku hanya kasihan saja. Selama ini kau tak pernah menunjukkan perasaanmu padaku. Kau tak pernah mau ku ajak jalan keluar. Bahkan, pulang bersamamu pun jarang sekali. Kau selalu dengan sahabatmu, jarang sekali berdua denganku. Kau bahkan tak mengijinkan ku main ke rumahmu. Kau─"_

_Sakura berhenti. Membiarkan sosok Sasori terus berjalan di depannya. Mungkin, menyadari Sakura yang sudah tak di sisinya, Sasori menoleh ke belakang. "Kau, mengapa berhenti?" Mendapati kekasihnya yang tak memberikan respon, Sasori menghampiri gadisnya ini. "Hei, aku hanya menyuarakan pendapatku saja."_

_Namun, Sakura bergeming. Dan, duduk di tepi jalan beraspal yang diselimuti salju._

"_Ibuku masih melarangku untuk berpacaran. Dan, aku bahkan melanggar nasihat ibuku untuk yang pertama kalinya hanya karenamu, Sasori. Maaf." Sakura menangkupkan tangannya pada wajahnya, menyembunyikan bulir-bulir air mata yang mendadak menetes. Benci mengakuinya, bahwa dia tak bisa berterus terang kepada dirinya─dan pemudanya._

_Iris hijau Sakura masih bisa sedikit melihat sosok pemuda yang berdiri di depannya melalui sela-sela jarinya. Pemuda ini mengepalkan tangannya._

_Sebuah tangan halus yang besar dan hangat mengelus puncak kepala gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Menghantarkan getaran gelombang bak gelombang longitudinal yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Apa tandanya ini?_

"_Mungkin, kita memang belum bisa, Sakura. Sebentar lagi aku lulus. Dan kau pun naik ke kelas tiga. Mungkin, ini yang terbaik bagimu dan bagiku?"_

_Sakura mengerjap matanya dan mendongakkan wajahnya. "Apa maksudmu?"_

_Pemuda ini masih belum mau menatap matanya. Sakura bangkit berdiri._

"_Kita tak bisa terus," lirih pemuda itu._

.

.

.

"Sejak saat itu. Kami tak pernah pulang bersama. Jalan bersama. Bertemu pun tak pernah. Saat istirahat, dia cenderung menghilang. Sampai pesta kelulusan angkatannya. Aku merasa kosong di sini," Sakura meraba dadanya.

Sai menatap miris Sakura. Pengalaman cinta pertamanya berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya. Meski Sai bukan cinta pertama buat Ino. Tapi, bagi Sai, Ino lah cinta pertamanya.

"Tapi, kau masih menjalin komunikasi dengannya?"

"Dulunya ya. Tapi, sudah tiga tahun belakangan ini, kami tak pernah bertukar pesan. Aku sudah berulang kali mengirim pesan terlebih dahulu. Tapi, tak pernah dibalasnya. Aku sudah lelah. Makanya, aku hanya mmbiarkannya saja."

Sai teringat perkataan kekasihnya tadi siang, "Err, bukannya kau masih berteman dengannya di Facebook, Sakura?"

Gadis surai merah muda itu mengangguk. "Tapi, belakangan ini, dia sudah jarang online. Statusnya pun terakhir dibuat sebulan yang lalu." Sakura menoleh pada Sai, "kemarin malam, aku memimpikannya. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Sai?"

Melihat binar kesedihan menari-nari di iris hijau cemerlang Sakura, Sai merasa tak tega. Sakura sudah seperti sahabatnya sendiri. Dia tak ingin melihatnya selalu tenggelam dengan masa lalunya. Meski Sai menyadari, bahwa kisah Sakura masih belum selesai. Berakhir atau belum, tidak ada kejelasan dari keduanya. "Nomornya masih aktif kan? Mengapa tak coba kau telepon saja, Sakura?"

OooO

Sakura terus bolak-balik di dalam kamarnya. Dengan mengenggam ponsel _touchscreen_ putihya. Di layar tersebut terdapat sebuah nomor dengan opsi 'call'.

'Telepon atau tidak' pertanyaan yang terus menggema di benak gadis ini. Separuh dirinya mengingatkan janjinya sendiri untuk tak pernah lagi menghubungi pemuda itu sebelum pemuda itu menghubunginya. Namun, separuh lagi membutuhkan penawar dari kegundahannya ini. Dan─

Perasaannyalah yang menang.

Menekan opsi 'call' tersebut pada layarnya, Sakura mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

_Tut._

_Tut_.

_Tut_.

Belum diangkat juga.

_Tut._

_Tut_.

"Halo."

Jantung Sakura terlonjak. Seperti terlempar dari rongga dadanya.

"Halo. Siapa ini?" suara serak pemuda di seberang sana tertangkap indra pendengaran Sakura. Dia, tak ingat nomorku!

"S-sa-sori," gumam Sakura terbata-bata.

"Haruno? Haruno? Kau kah itu?"

Namun, suara Sakura tercekat. Yang keluar hanyalah isakan.

"Haruno?"

.

.

_Because, I'm overboard and I can't swim in this memories._

_._

_._

_Sesuatu yang membuatmu pergi, pada saatnya akan menjadi sesuatu yang membuatmu pulang._

_Sesuatu itu berwujud satu, tetapi memiliki dua nama._

_Luka dan kenangan._

_Yang satu membuatmu ingin melangkah jauh,_

_yang satu lagi memaksamu untuk mendekat lagi._

_Tarik-menarik antara mereka, biasa kau sebut : cinta—Kata Hati by Benzbara_

.

.

.

Curcolan Author:

*ngumpet di balik kuali* Ini, nyambung tidak ya dengan quotesnya. Fic pertama di fandom Naruto yang bahkan aku hanya sedikit mengenal tokohnya. Maaf, kalau jadi OoC begini *bungkuk-bungkuk*.

Bersediakah member review, minna-san?


End file.
